Twenty Four Days Till Death
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: Lucy gets a deadly disease but escapes it by joining the army. Fairy Tail tries hard to save Lucy from an untimely death, Lucy tries to save America. R & R. Rolu, Nalu, LyLu. (Warning LyLu very late in story).
1. Caught and Rapped Up

**AWOL**

**Like in most stories, Lucy and Natsu get into a fight because of their weaknesses but in this one, no its way more complicated.**

I stepped out of the guild slightly dazed as I let the midnight breeze goose bump my arms, I didn't care at the moment.

At the moment I didn't care about anything in fact. I would live my life to the least and watch it pass before my eyes.

At least that's what I had in plan, it would calm me. In case you gave a shit at this very moment my sanity is being taken.

So yes I will go insane in less than twenty-four days, the magic counsel had planned my demise on the twenty-fifth of October.

I would let them kill me; take my very life away from me in a matter of seconds. They would take all of my memories and thoughts away.

Nobody gave a shit that I was dying as I stood in an empty room with only two officers and myself.

This was the room I would be killed in, and then I heard the door click open as a man wearing only black walked in.

He held a gun to my head; I all of a sudden lost all sound except for a ringing sound. A burning filled my ear as I felt the floor beneath me.

I felt nothing but my hearing in agony I gaped at the hot red liquid dripping down my neck as my head swam in my own blood.

I struggled to lift my head up but just put it back down, it felt better that way. I rested in my blood for a while.

I had finally decided that I would take a nap; I closed my eyes and let myself drift into the darkness of the eternal sleep.

It felt like my brain was being slowly turned into mush and sucked it all out, along with that all of my thoughts became a blur . . .

Now we go backwards.

**Hey guys so I was thinking that this would be a twenty five chapter diary of each day Lucy had to live, what do you guys think ?**


	2. 10 Years Today

**Day 1 – 10 Years Today**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p>I stared at the court room as they told me my fate; I plunked into my seat as I saw the whole<p>

Fairy Tail rise arguing against my death. "How was she supposed to know?" One voice said "Yeah, she

was just supposed to know that she was going to get this disease!" Another said "At least try to cure

her!" The last voice said. I rose up from my seat "Silence!" You could hear the hatred of these events in

my voice; this was disgusting how without even giving me a chance they just took away my life in front

of my eyes. "I- I, I'm so grateful to have so many wonderful friends, But you shouldn't worry for me!" I

said reassuring them with a glum face. Fairy Tail looked at me from across the room with worry over

whelming their eyes. After court I took off running, I don't know exactly where I thought I was running t

but I quickly fell asleep little did I know a certain dragon slayer was close by. I collapsed the lack of food

and water I had needed was the main cause of this. The dragon slayer picked me up bridal style and

carried me to Fairy Tail.

I stormed into Fairy Tail cursing under my breath, it was late in the afternoon and I could very

welly hear the autumn leaves crunching beneath each other. As kids ran out of school playing with each

other. I could hear the giggles of the store next door and the crying of the baby that was being held

close to our Guild being comforted by a loving mother. I crashing into the infirmary placing Lucy down, I

planted an IV into her arm and injected a needle into the packet of fluids that were going into her

bloodstream, it was a pain killing medicine. Little to no one knew this but I had a medical degree in brain

surgery, so I was more than the authority to do it to her. I smirked as she shuffled in her sleep, growling

a bit. I sat on the seat next to her thinking about what dreams she could be having. That's when I

remembered how she would _die _so only, I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at Lucy intently. I

waited all night she wouldn't wake up, I shook her shoulders. Trickled cold water down her forehead,

tickled her, but nothing could wake the god damn sleeping beauty up.

I heard the rain trickling down the sides of the roof banging lightly as they fell, I opened my eyes

to the soft pitter patter of the rain and the snoring of my pink haired mate. I slipped out of the sheets,

quietly summoning Gemini. I commanded her to sleep in the bed until Natsu awoke. I walked for what

seemed like a while, I thought about _stuff. _About if Team Natsu would remember me, would Gildarts

remember me? I also thought about my apartment what would become of it? Who would take care of

Plue and Leo, my celestial keys? Would I live another life as a bug perhaps, would I remember myself,

could I be able to find the guild, but I wouldn't be able to talk, or could I? All of these thoughts rushed

through my head as I thought about each one answering them to myself. Team Natsu would surely

remember me I was with them for more than seven years, Gildarts would because Cana would always

be talking about me I guess, my apartment would most likely be rented out be someone, Natsu would

surely give Yukino all of my keys, I couldn't live as bug, nor remember or talk to myself.

I hastily opened my eyes only to find that Lucy was looking at me in awe, "Hey pinky!" She called

waving her hand "Yo, remember me!" I nodded and smiled "Yeah Luigi, I remember you!" She face

palmed. "You idiot!" She continued on "I'm Gemini, one of Lucy's _spirits_!" She said like I was the biggest

idiot ever. I frowned "That son of a – Where did she go?" I said and Gemini Lucy laughed at me and

disappeared. I frowned and followed the scent of vanilla to an ally way where I heard the sobs and cries

of a blonde beauty. I walked around to her and wrapped my hand around her feeling her shaking fragile

form. Only to realize that the form was grinning. She tilted her head up and smiled at me, she then

turned into Gemi. "Wait what, how!?" I screamed tugging my arm away. "Me and Mini can transform

into our own people at the same time, idiot!" Gemi said smirked at me. I cursed and pinned Gemi to the

wall of the ally way as she transformed into an eight year old Lucy.

I watched as my spirit was pinned to the wall by Natsu and she turned into a younger version of

me, Natsu immediately lifted his hands as I watched my spirit fake a cough, she winked at me and

punched Natsu in the face. I smiled watching how they got together to good, I continued on my path to

mama. I made my way to my father's mansion. I went to the flower garden and saw two graves side by

side. I fell to my knees as thoughts filled my head. Would I be joining mama and papa in heaven, how

are they doing, do they know I'm here? I asked myself once again answering myself. I would be joining

mum and papa in 24 days, they're doing fine in heaven, and yes they do know I'm here because their

always watching over me. I closed my eyes to relax when a cloth was wrapped around my mouth and

nose; I held my breath pulling on the hands of the criminal. I finally gave in and took a huge breath in;

everything went black as I fell into sleep. I awoke later at an un-estimated time shackled to a bed post

by one hand.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think, wow day 1 is already done. Sorry if it's not the shizzle shit but I tried. By the way THANK you guys for four reviews on first <strong>

**chapter,Love you guys!**


	3. Nine in the Afternoon

**So I guess no POVs in confusing oops my bad! -.-**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

><p>I was surrounded by darkness; the only thing I heard was the dripping of what I could only guess to be a faucet. You have to be kidding me, here I was with only twenty-<p>

three days left to live and I was being captured. Then a little light emitted and some old man that could fill the chart of any pedophile came in the room, grinned a one

toothed smile, coughed and began to say "Now pretty lil' lady, I can only assume that you're a Heartfilia right?" He coughed once more "Me and my men, are low on cash!"

He turned the lights on to see a room full of knives, guns, you name it. "So make yourself comfy!" He laughed as I observed him. He had messy dark brown hair that

glistened with sweat, amber eyes, and he was wearing a loose white shirt, and light brown shorts, no shoes. I scoffed "You think I'm rich, Father died seven years ago!" I said

watching him look over his shoulder. "Oi, lil' bitch!" He said holding up a finger "Dun act like you're not friends with Mr. Salamander!" He continued "Err should I say Mr.

Millionaire!" He scoffed and continued on towards the door "Bitch!"

I called getting his attention "what did you say lil' shit?" He turned around staring intently at me. "You think that because I'm friends with someone strong that I'm rich, you

sick piece of garbage!" I screamed a hot wet liquid dripping down my face. "Huh?" He said walking towards me, his face inches from mine "Fairy Tail, isn't all about money!" I

screamed in his face. He looked at me for what seemed like hours and then in one swift movement raised his hand up and bashed it on my face. A burning pain filled my face

as I felt hot blood trickling down my face, "Then make the money!" He said walked to the door turned the lights off and locked the door behind himself. Here I was all alone

in an abandoned basement in who knows where, chained to a wall with only twenty-three days left before I turned insane, suddenly I jolted up as a pain ran through my arm,

to my chest, down to my feet, up again, to my head, and then my chest. My pupils enlarged and I sat straight up with a devious smile on my face, I was going to get out.

As a few hours passed the man came in and passed me a plate of raw meat. He came around to me as I stared at him with big eyes, as soon as he passed me the plate I slid

the food off of it and slammed it onto the floor in a swift movement. I picked up a shard of the plate, and looked him in the eye; I raised my hand and stabbed as hard as I

could. I closed my eyes and kept stabbing only until I heard him fall. I searched his pocket for a key but to my dismay there wasn't one, I panicked. Now I had killed my only

chance of escaping. I cried in my hands as a brilliant idea popped into my head, I picked up the shard of glass and began stabbing my arm chained to the bed post. After a

couple stabs I noticed that, my bone was too hard for some porcelain to cut through. I sat down and lifted my leg and positioned my arm, I threw my leg down and screamed

as a burning went all through not only my hand but my whole arm. I threw my head back and sobbed, I looked down at my hand. It was bloodied and was twisted in a weird

way. I pulled my hand out of the cuff easily.

I stood up wobbly as I soon processed what just happened, what I did. Wait, I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't try to chop off my own hand, or kill someone. That wasn't me.

That's when reality hit me, I was going insane. I tried as best I could to forget about what happened the next couple hours; I called the cops and went back to Fairy Tail with

a still broken arm. Wendy had healed it but said that there was no way to get rid of the scars. She also said that I would have to stay in bed for two days to recover. Two

more days of my life wasted, great. "Two whole days!" I said staring at the petite blunete girl, she nodded and apologized "I'm sorry Lucy-san I only I was stronger then

maybe you could already be ok but, the punch I the nose, the broken hand, and the cuts are . . ." A tear rolled down the bluenete's cheek "Too hard for me to fix right away!"

She burst into sobs crying about how weak she was. I replied "Wendy, its ok you did all you could!" I then reached my hand out and pet her head wincing at the pain, Wendy

shot her head up and put my hand down "Lucy-san, you should move that hand too much!" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry guys for the short chapter I'm real tired. I'll try to write another quick 400 word chapter after this I'm so sorry! Constructive Criticism is accepted. <strong>

**Oh and just in****case any of you guys are questioning what this story is, its going to be a horror love story, Nalu bitch.**


	4. my favorite dreams are the bad ones

a

Sooooo, this will be interesting also is Lucy is OC then that means that she is in her mental stage.

Next Chapter – My favorite Dreams are the bad Ones

Disclaimer – I have talked to Hiro Mashima several times, he refuses to share we me . . . yet!

Lucy's POV

Twenty Two days to go huh, and I guess I'm pretty much stuck in an infirmary with a recipe for disaster. Just mix one overly protective hot head and one cold "ice princess". They had been fighting all day and night about whose company Lucy liked more, to be honest I would be perfect alone right now. "Well she'd be warmer with me!" Natsu screamed "Yah hot sauce what does that have to do with anything, I have a cool personality!" Gray snapped back. I growled and said "You . . . I'm dying, so would ya shut the fuck up. I mean I'm fucking insane already!"

I stepped out of the bed the cold tile floor hitting my feet, "You . . . you are going to die!" I screamed aiming it more at Natsu than Gray. I lunged forward to him kicking one leg up kneeing him in the chin; I lifted my leg up higher slamming it down on his head. Yah so I had the soul of Nemesis but who gave a fuck, Gray ran out the door "Erza!" He called waving his hands like a chicken with his head cut off. I stepped around the sleeping Natsu over to Gray.

He turned around with horror practically wrote on his face. I lifted my elbow and swiftly lodged it right on his neck; He sputtered out blood and then began his long fucking awaited speech "So, cough. Ugh feeling pretty bad ass huh? Now Luce try to ugh get some rest and not kill me!" He said playfully putting his hands up, I laughed at him. I pushed him away and walked out the door.

"Lucy!" He screamed running up to me, I turned around and glanced at him, I continued to run. Not even looking back. I could feel his footsteps catching up to mine. Damn he ran fast, but I continued to run. I ran until the soles of my shoes went, I stopped running only to have my hands restrained. "Ice Make . . . Hand Cuffs!" He screamed and my hands were instantly frozen together.

"Dick!" I said "Come on Luce, It's for your own good!" "DICK!" I screamed louder getting the attention of every person walking next to us. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna fucking die little girl!" I said pointing to a child whose mother was covering her ears. "I'm gonna …. I'm gonna die! FUCK! Gray I'm fucking dying and you're chaining me up. Fuck me I didn't know you were such an ass!" I said smirking, saying all this stuff was sure to get him mad.

"Lucy . . . Shut up!" He whisper shouted wearing an If-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-I'm-gonna-murder-you face. I laughed at him "What did you say Gray-sama?" I said innocently, "I said, shut the fuck up!" He snarled dragging me to the guild; gasps echoed the room as I was thrown in by Gray. By now Grays little ice chains were melted "Lucy, go to bed now!" He said. I walked up to Natsu "Yo, Natsu!" I pointed at Natsu "You know how I got this little disease?" I snapped glaring at him "Luce, are you ok?"

He said standing up trying to brush a strand of hair out of my face. I jerked back and started "It all started July 7th, when you fucked with Lucy. You messed with me, you cheated on me with tch that whore Lissana!" I said earning a screamed from Lissana which sounded pretty much like "Lucy stop it!" She wailed her hands around running over to Natsu. I grabbed her chin and put my face up to hers "What did you say whore?" I asked smirking.

"Lucy stop please!" Lissana cried "Oh stop what?" I asked playfully "Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Gajeel, and oh the mighty Gildarts all at this very moment!" I said counting the names off on my fingers. "STOP IT, STOP IT LUCY!" Lissana cried getting the attention of Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Gajeel, and Gildarts. "Lis-"Natsu started but stopped and walked up to her. He cupped her chin to his face and gingerly his lips began slowly inching "I-I loved you!" He said and raised a hand that he put on her shoulder; he raised it and swiped it across Lissana's face.

I watched as a river of blood streamed down her eye, it wasn't even considered an eye anymore. It was all red and swollen. I watched as she opened her mouth as to say something but just a single lonely droplet of blood came trickling down her chin, I watched as the blood dripped down to her collarbone where it was soaked up by her dress. She looked up at Natsu with only one eye and fell to the floor. Lissana looked everywhere with only one eye as you could see the panic in her eyes. Asuka came out from behind Bisca "Why is Lissana sleeping?" I covered my mouth and ran out the door.

What'd you think, I'ma try to add a twist to my stories but I dunno.


	5. New York, New York City

**:D YAY, so anyway R&R enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is being greedy right now. He still won't share yet.**

I ran out of the guild, I would run until I bled. Twenty-one days left and I'm witnessing my old boyfriend killing his whorey girlfriend.

Well fuck me if I had known he would've done that, I would have stopped him. Isn't it a little much to have killed the young girl, I mean yes she did sleep around with quite a lot of people but fuck.

I stopped in my tracks only to find myself in a dark alley way, damn isn't this where like half of the population gets their daises taken.

"Well fuck isn't it a nice time of the day!" I said to myself.

"Yes it is!" I heard a voice say behind me "What-fuck Rufus!" I said spinning around face to face with the memory make mage. "Mam' you're whole guild is looking for you!"

He said pointing behind himself to a mob of people coming our way. "Oh . . . No shit!" I said looking to where he was pointing. "Memory make Lucy Heartfilia!"

He suddenly said making another of me that walked and moved around. "Gee thanks Rufus, I'll see you around!" I said quickly and ran down the alley through a crevice.

I watched as the other sand Lucy ran away the other direction as the whole guild followed. Rufus looked back at me and winked.

He then turned and ran away. Fuck, fuck, and fuck. What was I supposed to; just try to live my life knowing what happened.

Hell no that was definitely not an option for me. Well I suppose I could give myself a new name. A new life to live, it was already too late to apologize for all the trouble I had mixed up.

Like a faint memory I would disappear into the mist, I could bet they wouldn't even remember me. Well I would get going with my life; I would act as if those sorry bitches hadn't seen a thing.

Well until I was destined to die I guess, like a bullet the memories of my sudden curse filled me brain.

**Flash Back, Guild storage room –**

"Lissana?" Lucy asked questioning her; Lissana had brought Lucy here filled with rage. Lucy smiled brightly at Lissana. "What is it you need?" Lucy asked calmly.

Lucy figured that Lissana was having some sort of relationship problem and wanted to sort it out.

Lucy would do all that she could to help the poor girl, Lucy thought that they could use some bonding time anyway so she was glad to help. "What do you want help with?"

Lucy repeated once more. Lissana looked up at Lucy her eyes showing the spirit of a killer. "You . . . Wench!"

The _poor _girl shouted as she charged towards Lucy balling her left hand into that of a tiger's claw. Lucy shriek as she dodged the sudden fist and got into a fighting position.

"Lissana, are you ok!" Lucy said to the girl quietly. "You're always so perfect and you act like pretty shit!"

Lissana snarled her right hand turning into the claw of what seemed to be some sort of reptile, a dragon perhaps.

"You're always so loved and protected!" Lissana ran towards Lucy jumping up in slow motion.

Lucy watched in horror as she saw Lissana slowly inching towards her. Lucy tried to get out of the way but was also very slow.

Lucy looked up in horror as Lissana had fallen full speed and crashed into her, a fire burned from inside her to the outside. She was crumbling.

_Nob_ody had known this but that very moment was the last second Lucy was ever able to in her entire life see again.

Little knew this but Lucy had gone blind from the sudden attach, as revenge boiled up in her she mustered up the little strength to grow her own vengeance.

The disease only came to those that only felt pure vengeance towards another. Lucy had felt nothing bad towards Lissana but who was she to take away one important thing in her life.

Her sight; everything she had ever seen was taken from her like a thief stealing her gold. Lissana had stolen Lucy's gold.

The only thing she could use to look at Natsu, to admire the flowers, to fight properly, to do basically anything.

Lucy could not even write letters to her mother in this state, she was let with only a minute (My-Noot) of actually helping senses left.

Lucy was left in the storage room by a calmed down Lissana who had taken out all her vengeance on the poor girl.

Lucy had never offered anything to Lucy other than support how could Lissana do this to her.

**Flash back end –**

Lucy crumbled back onto the floor as she replayed the story over in her head millions of times only ever stopping to wipe away a falling tear.

She stood up everything dizzying around her as the dark ness invited her to a never ending sleep that awaited her. Lucy would surely make her last days matter.

She ran as far as the nearest restroom, she stopped inside and found a pair of scissors.

She did the only thing she could have, she cut. She cut her hair as short as to her ears, she cut off the ends of her way to long nails, and she cut the Fairy Tail mark off.

Tears streamed off her face as she did so. She stepped away from the mirror as she admired herself just then a wave of sadness overcame her.

Everything that Fairy Tail had known her for was gone; it was all chopped off by a pair of scissors.

She walked out of the restroom picking a flyer off of a bulletin board. "Looking for strong woman!" It said in bold letters.

Lucy smiled as she read it; she ran to the nearest train station and bought a ticket to "Applications at New York, New York City!" Lucy smiled at the ticket booth worker.

"Ok one ticket to New York City the ticket booth worker smiled. Lucy nodded a thank you and stepped onto the train.

A small noise creeped its way up into Lucy's cat A2 just so quietly that Lucy could barely hear it but she heard the faint noise.

Lucy shivered at the sudden noise, it felt as though it could have really touched her.

Lucy turned her head away from the faint sound and shook her head at it. Lucy hadn't ate for so many hours that maybe the loss of food was getting to her head.

"May I please have a drink of water?" Lucy called out to a passing waitress, "Yes mam'-" Stuttered a waitress with pitch black hair and red eyes.

**So anybody have any ideas of why Lucy is going to New York City (My hometown) Who is the dude with black hair, Hehe let's see if anyone guesses. Sorry for the late chapter I have no excuse. I forgot my Why I Didn't Write a new Fanfiction book at home. Minute (My-Noot) Means small :P try'n to use my BIG** ** big words. OOH also I will be answering reviews on the bottom from now on. R&R**


	6. Too late to go back, too high to go back

**Twenty Days till Death**

**Chapter 4 – Too late to go back, too high to go back down.**

**Okay so obviously you guys didn't get it when I said fuckin' R&R JK JK JK!**

**Disclaimer: I am forcing Hiro Mashima to give me Fairy Tail; he has yet to comply with me bitch.**

* * *

><p>I watched the raven head as he slowly made his way over to me lightly brushing the hairs out of one of his blood red eyes to see e better. "Lucy?" He said gruffly. "Rouge . . . Sama?" I said softly.<p>

I suddenly jumped into the air hugging him to the floor. "Lu, where are you going this time of the year? Only three moths till the grand magic games!"

He said happily. A frown replaced my smiled as I slowly said "Rouge I can't make it!" I said breaking down as one . . . two . . . no three tears made their down my face.

"Huh why not Lu?" He asked politely "I get it if you don't want to tell me!-" "No, Rouge its ok I will tell you!" I budded in reassuringly.

"I-I'm going to fight for our country!" I said more tears spilling down my face. That's when he took it all in my chopped hair.

My un-evenly cut nails, and the mascara dripping down my face making puddles in the neon green sweater I was wearing.

He grabbed me into a hug as he questioned me "Why Lu? Don't go please!" He begged making it clear that he had not heard the news.

"Rouge, I'm going to die in twenty days!" I practically screamed getting stared from all the people from around us.

"Shh, shh Lu!" He said petting my hair softly whispering a soft song into my ear.

_Day is done,  
>Gone the sun,<br>From the lake, from the hills, from the sky.  
>All is well, safely rest,<br>God is nigh._

I began to start fall asleep slowly my eyelids dropped down "I'm going insane, I'm going to be executed . . ." I said softly before I passed out safely in Rouges hands.

"Damn!" I heard him mumble before everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly, from what seemed to be a couple hours I groggily opened both eyes the sun burning down into my eyes.

I lifted a hand and wiped my eye boogies away, my eyes stinging a bit.

I was still in the train watching as Rouge was sleeping beside me. "This is the last stop, New York City, Astoria Queens. I stepped out of the train and looked back at the sleeping Rouge.

I watched as the doors closed and shut in front of me, I forgot to say goodbye. I banged on the doors tears streaming down my face.

Ignoring the stares I banged on the door more watching as Rouge opened his eyes widely and stared at me. A security guard pulled me away from the door.

The guard set me down on the floor, I watched in misery as my best friend, my only friend, my lover banged on the other side of the doors.

The train slowly began moving as I screeched out in horror; Rouge did the same on the other side. I elbowed the guard and ran to the door.

As I got closer a hand stuck out one of the windows as it inched closer to me from the train window it slapped me across the face.

I stumbled back in shock as I mustered up the courage to ram into the train in attempts to stop it but a guard beat me to it.

He grabbed me and pulled me a good mile away from the train; he set me down and shackled me to a nearby bench.

He turned his back and mumbled some sort of code into his walkie-talkie. I shook my hands vigorously as one finally snapped.

Cheap fucking chains they were. I ran as fast as I could following the train east. I ended up in Amsterdam; I looked around only to see that I was far from my destination.

I gave up in a sigh of release as I rode a taxi back to New York City. I stopped and thanked the man, he looked at me. "Oi, airhead! You say'n' you aint got any money!" The driver said.

I elbowed him in the face and continued on with my journey.

One fucking step at a time they say, I stopped walking at a booth that said in pretty font letters at the top "**Want to Fight for Your Country!**"The banister said.

I stepped over to the woman as she eyed my hair and nails. "What you staring' at bitch?" I said with a smirking grin on my face.

"What did you say _whore_?" She replied smirking until I lifted a punch under her chin sending her chin flying back.

"Ima sign up?" I demanded more than asked as a question. Her expression softened as she handed me a paper muttering a small apology.

"Huh?" I asked confused about the sudden change of personality. "Well most people fighting for our country . . . die." She stated blankly.

"Well Ima already die in twenty days anyway!" I said smiling a Natsu like smile. "Huh, your Lucy then. Lucy Heartfilia?" she said shocked as if the thought hadn't already occurred to her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Heartfilia." She said bowing. "Shut up!" I growled at her. She muttered a huh and shrugged her shoulders.

"I hate the fancy names, If Ima die Ima die like a boss. Not a fucking princess or some shit like that. Listen up will you!" I snapped at her as she muttered another soft apology.

"Yeah bitch and you apologize once more Ima punch that ace right through!" I snapped.

I signed the paper once more and shoved it to her. I offered my hand "Lucy Heartfilia." I said, she took my hand "Tessa Violet." We shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the quick chapter, damn blah blooh bsmfds. So pissed right now like don't even fuck with me cause Ima go Lucy on you. Bai gonna go watch a movie.<strong>


End file.
